Competence, or lack thereof
by Okami Kaze
Summary: Remus contemplates Sirius' competence at communicating with people. R/S if you want it to be. Complete ficbit. Enjoy!


**Competence, or Lack Thereof**

**Author: **OkamiWind

**Rating: **G

**Pairing:** Sirius/Remus if you really want it to be I suppose

**Summary:** Remus ponders Sirius' ability to communicate, and his own inability.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, sadly.

It's unfathomable really, Remus thinks, the competence some people have. He watches as Sirius charms his way out of yet another detention for being out after hours, the Ravenclaw prefect looking dazed and faintly blushing at his impromptu adoration spiel.

It's the sort of thing that people should include with their introductions, to warn others "Hello," one would say "my name is Sirius Black, and I am terribly competent." And then people wouldn't be caught off guard by it. Not that he is anymore. After six years of being around the boy, there is nothing he could do that could surprise Remus. It's just that his competency at communicating with people, of talking to them so that they _want_ to do that something for him, the way he could probably get away with murder with just a tilt of his head, a confident roll of his shoulders, and that infectious, trustworthy grin will never stop baffling him.

Sirius tosses his hair almost imperceptibly and touches his fingers to her waist, barely touching, and just so. Not intruding in on her personal space, but enough that she can feel their warmth and their presence, which makes her cheeks flush anew

It's like being completely overwhelmed by personality, being around Sirius and, especially, being around a Sirius trying to wheedle something out of you. Remus is always baffled.

Incompetence, he thinks, is also something people should be forewarned of, Remus thinks. A similar kind of introduction, one that goes more like "Nice to meet you, my name is Remus Lupin, and I am terribly incompetent. So sorry, please bear with me." He supposes it's the sort of thing you're either born with or without, and so it doesn't bother him. He's always known it, he's surprised he even became friends with Sirius and James, two little fires of personality that they are.

He'd just crammed his mouth full of chocolate out of nervousness, being a first-year Remus and all, and terrified of all these people and of going away from home and of people not liking him and of failing all his classes, and James Sirius had burst into his compartment, with Peter trailing after them, hiding from some irate Slytherin for putting something foul-smelling down his robes. They asked him if he minded, but his mouth was full of chocolate, and it was rude to speak with one's mouth full. So he just let them talk excitedly amongst themselves about how clever they were and what else should they do to the Slytherins while he discreetly swallowed his chocolate in case they wanted to ask him anything else. Peter sitting all the while next to him looking just about how Remus felt- small, trembly, excited, and absolutely enraptured by these boys and their sparkling personalities.

He didn't speak, and they didn't mind, but when he accidentally knocked some poor second year's Slytherin's face in with the door, walking out of the loo, they rescued him from certain jelly-legged doom, said he was brilliant, and how hadn't _they_ thought of it, and by the by, would he like to be their friend? Remus agreed, if only because he was completely overwhelmed by their personalities, and excitement. He never once regretted it, but he's never stopped being baffled by their competency.

Sirius grins that slow, coaxing grin, knowing full well that he's won, the kind of grin that on anyone else would look pretentious, but on him makes you grin right back. Predictably, the Ravenclaw prefect smiles back at him, visibly pleased, tells him to not get caught again, and Sirius gives her a final wink, takes Remus by the elbow and wheels him towards the dormitories, where they should've been hours ago.

"I don't know how you have the heart to do that." Remus says finally with a smile "You know they pine, but you just keep winking at them, and giving them hope. It's cruel and makes me all insecure." He attempts the best pathetic, mopey face he can.

Sirius throws his head back and laughs "Of course they pine, but Moony, you know you're the only woman for me." His eyebrows do a spastic sort of dance, which Remus supposes, he thinks is suave and attractive.

"I suppose I should mention that I'm leaving you, hard as it may be, but the jealousy- I can't stand it any longer. I am leaving you for my clandestine lover. Lovers. Books."

"Books?" Sirius looks like the most lost puppy in the world. Remus could almost _see_ the doggy ears droop.

"Books. Fascinating things, books. Teach you a lot I hear. Not that you'd know, what with you never having opened one." Remus thinks he'll never have such precise control over his facial features as Sirius. Not by half.

"That's what you always say, but in the end, you always come back to me." Again, the eyebrows. The twitching. On anyone else the expression would look like a serious nervous tick. On Sirius, Remus concedes, it looks charming. In a silly sort of way.

He grins back, but pokes Sirius in the ribs in retaliation anyway.

Competent Sirius Black may be, but Remus has taken it upon himself as his sacred duty not to let his head get too poofy. Otherwise he wouldn't fit through doors, as if he needs another excuse to miss classes. Besides, Remus supposes he isn't doing _too_ awfully on the whole communication bit himself.


End file.
